


i need new friends and you kick arse for me

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, also michael is famous in this cause famous michael, text fic!!!, this is honestly kinda dumb but i need something non serious to write in a 6 hour car trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unknown: someone told me I wasn't punk rock :(</p><p>unknown: i want you to mentally kick their arse.</p><p>calum: you have the wrong number</p><p>calum: i will mentally kick their arse though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but enjoy i guess. i'll guess i'll post like a chapter everyday. cause idk how long this is really gonna be. also i really just don't know with the title.

**unknown:** someone told me I wasn't punk rock :(

 **unknown:** i want you to mentally kick their arse.

 **calum:** you have the wrong number

 **calum:**  i will mentally kick their arse though

 **unknown:**  thank you

 **unknown:**  I take great pride in being punk rock and no one should insult that

 **unknown:**  i'd say sorry for texting you, but you are mentally kicking arse for me

 **unknown:**  sorry not sorry

 **calum:**  you're welcome

 **calum:**  i'm sure you're very punk rock

 **unknown:**  flattery will get you everywhere kind stranger

 **unknown:**  oh, i gotta go!

 **unknown:**  byeeeeee

***

 **luke:**  I GOT TICKETS TO SEE 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER IN CONCERT

 **luke:**  THEY'RE FRONT ROW SO I CAN SEE THE PERFECTION OF ASHTON IRWIN

 **calum:**  why are you telling me?

 **luke:**  youre coming with me

 **calum:**  no

 **luke:**  please

 **luke:**  i will spam you until you say yes

 **luke:**  please

 **luke:**  please

 **luke:**  please

 **luke:**  please

 **luke:**  please

 **calum:**  fine

 **luke:**  wait

 **luke:**  really?

 **luke:**  i was about to break out the bribes

 **calum:**  no, no break out the bribes

 **luke:**  i'm a broke college student tho

 **calum:**  ...

 **calum:**  you just paid for front row concert tickets

 **luke:**  i know

 **luke:**  so i'm broke

 **calum:**  ...

 **luke:**  youre still coming

 **luke:**  i will drag you if i have to

 **calum:**  fine

 **calum:**  when's the concert?

 **luke:**  next week

 **calum:**  ok

 **calum:** still u should break out the bribes

 **luke:** BROKE

 **luke:** COLLEGE

 **luke:** STUDENT

 **calum:** yes because you paid for concert tickets

 **luke:** i know

 **luke:** tickets are more important than bribes

 **calum:** you suck

 **luke:** ashton's dick yes!

 **calum:** bye


	2. Chapter 2

**unknown:**  i need new friends. now they are accusing me of not being punk rock

**calum:**  why are you telling me this?

**unknown:**  because you mentally kick arse for me so i want you to kick theirs

**calum:**  i feel used

**calum:**  and i don't even know your name

**unknown:**  i just gave you a good opportunity to become besties with me and you say you feel used...

**calum:**  ...i'm calum.

**calum:**  if you wanted to know the name of the person you offered to be besties with

**unknown:**  i'm mikey

**unknown:**  how kind of you

**calum:**  mikey? so not a teenage girl?

**mikey:**  eXCUSE U!

**mikey:**  TEENAGE GIRL?

**mikey:**  I'M PUNK ROCK

**mikey:**  TEENAGE GIRLS AFEN'T PUNK ROCK!

**mikey:**  calum??

**mikey:**  you there?

**mikey:**  ....

**mikey:**  are you laughing at me

**mikey:**  CALUM!!!

**mikey:**  you are no longer a possible bestie.

**mikey:**  i'm returning ashton to his spot as bestie

**mikey:**  and you're just arse kicker.

**calum:**  I feel used

**mikey:**  u said that already

**calum:**  cuz it's true

**calum:**  you're just using me to kick arse

**calum:**  at least take me to dinner first

**mikey:**  I don't take people to dinner who accuse me of being a teenage girl

**mikey:**  how do I know that you aren't a teenage girl?

**mikey:**  HUH

**mikey:**  HUH

**mikey:**  YOU CAN'T PROVE IT

**mikey:**  I CAN PROVE MYSELF CAUSE I'M PUNK ROCK!

**calum:**  ....

**calum:**  how's that?

**calum:**  I've shown you my face

**calum:**  not a teenage girl

**mikey:**  are you sure?

**mikey:**  I know google is a thing

**mikey:**  or that's your brother

**mikey:**  hot brother I must add

**mikey:**  damn you chose a hot fake face

**mikey:**  i claim this as my fake face

**calum:**  isn't that ashton from 5sos?

**mikey:**  yes

**calum:**  if we're using fake faces then i want this one to be mine

**calum:**  that's luke and he's obsessed with ashton irwin 

**calum:**  he got front row seats for the concert in la and is dragging me along

**mikey:**  my best mate just looked at my phone

**mikey:**  he says luke is hot

**calum:**  i let him know that strangers think he's hot

**calum:**  he said unless your friend is ashton irwin he doesn't care

**mikey:**  sdhfjnf

**mikey:**  hi, this is the best mate

**mikey:**  hot guy is going to be at the la show?

**mikey:**  i wanna meet him

**calum:**  are you a murder?

**mikey:**  no

**calum:**  kay

**calum:**  maybe you'll get luke to stop obsessing over ashton

**calum:**  we're in the front row

**mikey:**  we will be there!

**mikey:**  HAHA I GOT MY PHONE BACK!

**mikey:**  oops gotta go now though

**mikey:**  text you later?

**calum:**  yeah

**calum:**  sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this went. i shouldn't write things in a car to amuse myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is long. why'd it get so long??? idk enjoy tho

**mikey:** I hate buses so much

**calum:** wanna trade spots?

**calum:** luke has insisted we camp out for 5sos

**mikey:** there's still three days left for the la concert...

**calum:** i know

**calum:** and i'm hungry, but i can't leave cause luke doesn't want to be the only guy among all the girls

**calum:** can you return a favor and kick arse for me?

**mikey:** *kicking luke arse*

**mikey:** hfdhbyfcjg

**calum:** what?

**mikey:** MY BEST MATE JUST SAID HE'D KICK LUKES ARSE WITH HIS....

**mikey:** NO

**mikey:** I DO NOT WANT TO THINK THAT

**calum:** omg I gotta show luke this

**calum:** he's still saying your mate has to be ashton irwin

**mikey:** wow, he's dedicated to ashton

**mikey:** what about michael?

**calum:** said he'd give me michael

**calum:** tbh i want to see michael with red hair

**calum:** i've seen some fan edits and they make michael look really hot

**mikey:** what's wrong with the lilac

**mikey:** i like the lilac

**calum:** DUDE, LOOK AT THE EDITS

**calum:** RED HAIR IS HOT

**calum:** and the flower crowns

**calum:** that's hot too

**calum:** and the plaid

**calum:** idk the michael guy is just hot

**calum:** thats probably how I'm going to surive the concert

**calum:** ...i'm gay if you couldn't tell

**mikey:** i am too

**mikey:** shhhh tho

**mikey:** it's a secert

**calum:** who would i tell?

**calum:** actually why would it matter

**calum:** it'd just be

**calum:** 'hey world, this guy i text is gay!'

**mikey:** ....

**calum:** speechless I see

**calum:** HOLY SHIT

**calum:** DID YOU?

**calum:** YOU DIDN'T

**mikey:** if you're talking about the free pizza i'm sending you then yes i did

**calum:** ...

**calum:** how are you real?

**calum:** did I just luck out in the unknown random text friendship?

**calum:** i do have to mention that the pizza guy called out 'pizza for hot brother and luke'

**mikey:** well i had to make sure you knew it was for you

**calum:** couldn't you just use calum?

**calum:** it is my name

**mikey:** i just bought you pizza

**mikey:** and youre questioning the name????

**calum:** yes

**mikey:** youre lucky that you have a hot fake face and mentally kick arse for me

**calum:** thanks?

**mikey:** you're welcome

**calum:** luke has devored half the pizza already

**calum:** he claimed he wasn't hungry earlier :/

**mikey:** should I send another pizza?

**mikey:** i'm sending another pizza.

**calum:** WHAT?

**calum:** you have enough money to just buy strangers pizza?

**calum:** are you actually ashton irwin?

**calum:** actually no, don't answer that

**mikey:** yes

**mikey:** yes I am ashton irwin

**calum:** I hate you

**calum:** luke is screaming in my ear that I've been texting ash

**mikey:** I sending you pizza to make up for it ;)

**mikey:** I'm not actually ashton irwin

**mikey:** I'm okay with that though

**mikey:** I hear ashton is an arse

****(luke)** calum:** WHAT

****(luke)** calum:** NO HE ISN'T

****(luke)** calum:** ASHTON IS SUNSHINE LITERAL SUNSHINE!

**mikey:** ....

**mikey:** are you luke

**(luke)calum:** yes, yes I am

****(luke)** calum:** got a problem with that?

****(luke)** calum:** also the pizza is here and calum is face plaming

**mikey:** is it the name again?

****(luke)** calum:** you did make the name hot fake face

**mikey:** what?

**mikey:** I couldn't use the brother one and luke

**mikey:** I heard you ate half the last one

****(luke)** calum:** all

**mikey:** what?

****(luke)** calum:** all

****(luke)** calum:** I ate all of the last one

**mikey:** exactly

**mikey:** now there's a pizza just for calum

**calum:** thank you

**calum:** btw it's calum now

**calum:** luke left to go fangirl with a couple girls about ashton

**mikey:** you haven't found anyone to fangirl over michael?

**calum:** excuse you

**calum:** I do not fangirl

**calum:** that is luke

**mikey:** what about eailer?

**calum:** I was appreciating michael's looks

**mikey:** fangirlingggg

**calum:** save me

**calum:** luke is screaming at me again

**mikey:** why?

**calum:** michael posted a selfie with red hair

**calum:** save me from the screams

**mikey:** you aren't going to survive the concert if you can't handle the screaming

**mikey:** imagine luke amd times it by 3000

**calum:** maybe i'll sneak back stage and sleep in a dressing room

**mikey:** good luck

**calum:** ....

**calum:** have you tried?

**mikey:** no, but I've seen people try

**calum:** earplugs then

**mikey:** but then you won't be able to here 5sos preform

**calum:** ....

**calum:** what do I do then?

**mikey:** idk

**calum:** you are no help besides getting pizza for me

**mikey:** WHAT ABOUT A GOOD CHAT?

**mikey:** I like to think I'm a very good chatter

**calum:** yeah okay

**calum:** whatever you say

**mikey:** weeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll fine then

**mikey:** I will leave and let you suffer through the screams of joy about the red hair

**calum:** michael does look hot with red hair

**calum:** I gotta admit

**mikey:** ooooOOOOOO LOOK WHO'S CRAWLING BACK

**mikey:** also yes, he does look hot

**mikey:** you were right

**calum:** look who's replying

**mikey** : ....

**mikey:** no

**mikey:** i'm stopping now

**calum:** so you're gonna to abandon me for the next 62 hours i'm stuck camping out?

**mikey:** ... no

**mikey:** why haven't you left yet?

**calum:** I will leave to sleep in an actual bed

**calum:** which may or may not have involved sneaking away from luke

**calum:** it'll be worth it

**mikey:** how dare you abandon your best friend for a bed

**calum:** you try sleeping on the street and then tell me you wouldn't sneak away to sleep in a bed

**mikey:** no

**mikey:** I wouldn't go

**calum:** oh, so you'd abandon your best friend from the start!

**mikey:** no

**calum:** you just said you wouldn't go

**mikey:** suck my dick calum

**calum:** I don't know your face so no

**mikey:** what about clifford's?

**calum:** ...

**calum:** maybe

**mikey:** if I ever meet michael clifford

**mikey:** I will tell him

**calum:** what you're gonna to tell him a stranger wants to suck his dick?

**mikey:** yes

**calum:** ok

**mikey:** oh!

**mikey:** gimme nother pic fake face!

**calum:** wtf why?

**mikey:** so if i ever meet michael clifford and i be like 'this dude right here wants you'

**calum:** you're strange

**mikey:** GIVE ME PIIIIIIIIIC

**mikey:** give me pic

**mikey:** give me pic

**mikey:** give me pic

**mikey:**  give me pic

**mikey:**  give me pic

**calum:** ugh

**calum:** fine

**calum:** you're as bad as luke

**calum:** silly or hot?

**mikey:** hot

**mikey:** i'll be showing this is michael clifford!

**mikey:** it's gotta be hot

**calum:**

**mikey:** nooooooo

**mikey:** hot brother

**mikey:** i'll give that pic to ashton tho

**mikey:** and my best friend

**calum:** you said fake face

**calum:** fake face is luke

**mikey:** no luke is just luke 

**mikey:** not fake face

**calum:** nope he's fake face

**mikey:** fine hot brother fake face

**mikey:** besides i thought luke wanted ashton's d

**calum:** he does

**mikey:** then why would i give michael a picture of him

**calum:**

**mikey:** WHAAT?

**mikey:** HOT BROTHER PLAYS?

**mikey:** WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME HOT BROTHER PLAYS

**mikey:** SUPER HOT BROTHER NOW

**mikey:** WHY CAN'T I BE AS A HOT AS THAT??

**mikey:** I DEMAND A REFUND IN HOTTNESS

**mikey:** NOT FROM THAT DUDE THO HE'S HOT

**mikey:** YOU CHOSE THE BEST HOT FAKE FACE THAT ISN'T LUKE

**calum:** ...

**calum:** are u done?

**mikey:** not yet

**mikey:** THOSE BLOND HIGHLIGHTS AND GUITAR AW 

**mikey:** I JUST CAME

**calum:** ew dude

**calum:** no 

**mikey:**  I'M PUNK ROCK I WILL COME TO HOT DUDE PIC IF I WANT

**calum:**  hot dude is me

**mikey:** no it's your hot brother

**mikey:** youre a teenage girl

**calum:** ...

**calum:** i'm starting to feel like you're only texting me to get in 'my hot brother's' pants

**mikey:** HOW DARE YOU

**mikey:** THAT IS NOT THE ONLY REASON

**mikey:** I OBJECT

**mikey:** I CAME TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND I'M FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW

**calum:** so you don't want to get in his pants

**mikey:** .... i never said that :/

**calum:** you do then

**mikey:** he's hot af

**mikey:** don't judge me girl

**calum:** I'M NOT A GIRL

**mikey:** unless i met you irl

**mikey:** you are teenage girl

**mikey:** and calum is just some fake face thing

**mikey:** like in that show catfish

**calum:** i give up

**mikey:**  and i gotta go

**mikey:** byeeeeeeee teenage girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i'm back with an update! this feels long.

**mikey:** i need to need michael clifford

**calum:** pls never meet michael clifford

**mikey:** omg i think i see michael clifford!!!!

**mikey:** excuse me while i go tell him teenage girl with a hot fake face wants his d

**calum:** DO NOT

**calum:** MIKEY DON'T DO IT

**calum:** ......

**calum:** are u messing with me?

**mikey:** yes

**mikey:** it's a lot of fun

**calum:** i hate you

**mikey:** nah, you should love me

**calum:** nope i hate you

**calum:** soooooooooooooooooo much hate

**mikey:** :(

**mikey:** but ily

**mikey:** i love you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much rn

**mikey:** LOVE ME BACK GODDAMNIT!

**mikey:** i'm getting the feeling you're laughing at me again

**mikey:** thanks so much pal

**mikey:** cal-pal

**calum:** don't call me cal-pal

**mikey:** CAL-PAL!

**calum:** mike-ro-wave

**calum:** that is your new name

**mikey:** and yours is cal-pal

**mikey:** it is offical and you can't change it

**calum:** i hate you

**mikey:** I SAID LOVE ME

**calum:** no

**mikey:** yes

**mikey:** i dedicate this song to you

**mikey:** the one who never sees the truth

**mikey:** that i can take away your hurt

**mikey:** heartbreak girrrrl 

**calum:** are you singing 5sos songs to me?

**mikey:** yes

**mikey:** now shut up and let me serenade you

**calum:** k

**mikey** THAT ISN'T SHUTTING UP!!!

**mikey:** that is

**mikey:** good cal-pal

**mikey:** ahem

**calum:** how long is this gonna take?

**mikey:** I AM TRYING TO BE ENTERTAINING FOR YOU FOR YOUR REMAINING 48 HOURS OF WAITING FOR CONCERT

**calum:** oh

**calum:** ok

**mikey:** now if i may continue

**mikey:**  hey we’re taking on the world, i’ll take you where you wanna go

**mikey:** pick you up if you fall to pieces, let me be the one to save you

**mikey:** break the plans we had before, let’s be unpredictable

**calum:** i've never heard that song

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** and you call yourself a 5sos fan

**calum:** i don't call myself a 5sos fan

**calum:** that's luke and he said he's never heard it either

**mikey:** hold on

**mikey:**  k best mate said it's not a 5sos song

**mikey:** oops :p

**calum:** you're an idiot

**mikey:** but a hot idiot

**calum:**  ...

**mikey:** what????

**calum:** i'm going to regret this

**mikey:** REGRET WHAT

**mikey:** WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO REGRET????

**mikey:** CAAAAAAAAL-PAAAAAAAL

**calum:** ....

**calum:** you're an idiot

**mikey:** you said that already

**calum:** but! i'll love you anyway 

**mikey:** WAAAAAAT???

**mikey:** YOU LOVE ME???

**mikey:** BUT MICHAEL IS YOUR LOVE

**calum:** shut up, you're the one who wanted my love

**calum:** michael doesn't even follow me on twitter

**mikey:** i don't follow you on twitter

**calum:** true

**mikey:** whats your twitter????

**calum:** you could be an axe murder

**calum:** luke's is @luke_is_a_penguin

**mikey:** WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME LUKE'S WHEN I COULD BE AN AXE MURDERER?

**calum:** lukes screams as you tried to murder him would either scare you away or notify the police that somethings going down

**calum:** he screams at concerts for 2 hours straight and doesn't lose his voice the next day

**mikey:** you're a great friend

**mikey:** letting your friend possibly get murdered

**calum:** yup

***

**luke:** CAAAAALUM

**luke:** CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM 

**luke:**  CALUM  

**luke:** ASHTON FUCKING IRWIN FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER

**luke:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

**luke:** MY WHOLE BRAIN IS SCREAMING AND CRYING

**calum:** firstly thank you for text screaming me instead of actually screaming at me

**luke:** ur welcome

**luke:** NOW CAN WE TALK ABOUT ASHTON IRWIN

**luke:** HIS SEXY ASS IS FOLLOWING ME

**luke:** ON

**luke:** TWITTER

**luke:** I AM ONE STEP CLOSER TO MARRYING HIM

**calum:** when you marry him can you text him with your fangirling

**luke:** you want me to marry ashton irwin and then fangirl to him over our sex

**luke:** what kind of friend are you?

**calum:** a great friend

**calum:** your fangirling might turn him on again then you'll get another round

**luke:** you sir, are a genuis

**luke:** i hope you meet michael clifford so you can get his d

**calum:** ....

**calum:** why do you all think i want his d that much

**calum:** sure if he offered to let me have it then i'd take it

**calum:** but i'm not going to beg for it

**luke:** he might like you to beg tho ;)

**calum:** dude no

**luke:** ASHTON FUCKING IRWIN FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER 

**luke:** I CAN DM HIM TO ASK MICHAEL

**calum:** LUKE NO

**luke:** LUKE YES

***

**ashton:** michael

**ashton:** hot dude luke just asked me on behalf of calum if you like begging

**michael:** IS CAL-PAL OFFERING THROUGH LUKE????

**ashton:** idk lemme ask

**ashton:** he sent me texts he had between him and luke

**ashton:** calum said he'd take your d if you offered but wouldn't beg

**ashton:** then luke said you might like him to beg and calum said 'dude no'

**ashton:** caps lock about me following him

**ashton:** luke's a cutie

**michael:** I DON'T CARE ABOUT LUKE CONTINUE WITH THE MESSAGE

**ashton:** rude

**ashton:** idk that i want to continue

**michael:** PLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE

**ashton:** fine only cause i love you

**ashton:** calum said luke no

**ashton:** luke was a cutie and said luke yes

**ashton:** that's it

**michael:** I GOTTA TWEET

**ashton:** OMFG DID YOU HAVE TO TWEET THAT

**michael:** what's wrong with it?

**ashton:** 'you'll be begging on your knees for me ;)' really?

**ashton:** really????

**michael:** i thought it was great

**michael:** i gotta text calum!

**michael:** you go dm your cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yanno we all needed some luke and ashton in this sooooooo luke and ashton was in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**mikey:** did you seeeeeeeeeeee michael's twitter  
  
 **calum:** no  
  
 **calum:** why?

**mikey:** GO LOOK  
  
 **mikey:** GO NOW CAL-PAL

**calum:** ok

**calum:** ok

**calum:** i'm going

**calum:** ASGHIBWN

**calum:** WHAT?

**calum:** NO

**mikey:** so you know the meaning behind it?????

**calum:** i have a good guess

**calum:** lemme ask luke

**calum:** SJFJHBHISJFBVBJIS

**calum:** HE TALK TO ASHTON WHO TALKED TO MICHAEL WHO INDIRECTLY TWEETED THAT I'D BE BEGGING ON MY KNEES FOR HIM

**calum:** NO

**calum:**  NO

**(luke)calum:** hi  
  
 **mikey:** hi luke!  
  
 **mikey:** is cal-pal ok???  
  
 **(luke)calum:** he'll be fine  
  
 **(luke)calum:** he's just sputterung right now about michael's d  
  
 **(luke)calum:** idk how he's gonna get the d  
  
 **(luke)calum:** neither of us can offord backstage passes  
  
 **(luke)calum:** i'm just going to have to fangirl at ashton from front row instead of from in fort of his sexy face  
  
 **mikey:** ...  
  
 **mikey:** i could get you backstage passes  
  
 **(luke)calum:** WHAT?  
  
 **(luke)calum:** HOW????  
  
 **(luke)calum:** WAIT NEVERMIND  
  
 **(luke)calum:** BACKSTAGE PASSES  
  
 **(luke)calum:** I COULD SEE ASHTON'S SEXY FACE UP FRONT  
  
 **(luke)calum:** HIS  
  
 **(luke)calum:** SEXY  
  
 **(luke)calum:** FACE  
  
 **mikey:** :)  
  
 **mikey:** I got you backstage passes  
  
 **mikey:** just go to any of the security guards and say you're luke and hot fake face  
  
 **(luke)calum:** I LOVE YOU  
  
 **(luke)calum:** BUT I ASHTON MORE  
  
 **(luke)calum:** IF I WASN'T A MENTALLY TAKEN BOY I'D KISS YOU  
  
 **(luke)calum:** BUT ASHTON  
  
 **mikey:** that's ok  
  
 **mikey:** you go get your mental boyfriend un mental  
  
 **(luke)calum:** YES I WILL GET TO MEET MY HUSBAND!  
  
 **mikey:** :)  
  
 **calum:** are you even real?  
  
 **mikey:** nope, i'm just a figment of your imagination, cal-pal

**calum:** stop calling me cal-pal  
  
 **calum** : mike-ro-wave  
  
 **mikey:** NEVER  
  
 **mikey:** YOU ARE CAL-PAL NOW AND ALWAYS  
  
 **mikey:** EVEN WHEN YOU'RE OLD AND DYING I WILL CALL YOU CAL-PAL!!!!  
  
 **calum:** what if you're already dead?  
  
 **mikey:** I'M PUNK ROCK I'M NOT GONNA BE DEAD BEOFRE YOU  
  
 **mikey:** ...

**mikey:** i can heeeaaaaaar your laughter  
  
 **mikey:** stop laughing at me  
  
 **mikey:** i don't have anyone to mentally kick your arse  
  
 **mikey:** unless luke can actually do it

**mikey:** can you ask luke to kick your arse???????  
  
 **calum:** no

**mikey:** plsssssssss  
  
 **calum:** no  
  
 **calum:** I don't want my arse kicked  
  
 **(luke)calum:** I KICKED HIS ASS FOR YOU KIND TEXT PERSON!!!!! :-)  
  
 **mikey:** thank you luke  
  
 **mikey:** this is why i hope you meet your husband  
  
 **(luke)calum:** oops I think cally left  
  
 **mikey:** where'd he go?????  
  
 **(luke)calum:** idk  
  
 **(luke)calum:** i can bet he'll be back within half an hour  
  
 **(luke)calum:** he likes his phone  
  
 **mikey:** gooood  
  
 **mikey:** i'm stuck in a hotel room and he was my entertainment  
  
 **mikey:** ....  
  
 **mikey:** annnd i'm alone now

**mikey:** everybody wanna steal my girl

**mikey:** everybody wanna take her heart awaaaaay  
  
 **mikey:** couple billion in the whoole wide world  
  
 **mikey:** but she belongs to meeeeee  
  
 **calum:** are you singing one direction  
  
 **mikey:** CAL-PAL  
  
 **mikey:** YOURE BACK  
  
 **mikey:** I MISSED YOU  
  
 **mikey:** LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN  
  
 **calum:** ...  
  
 **calum:** you still didn't answer the question  
  
 **mikey:** ...  
  
 **mikey:** I PLEAD THE FIFT  
  
 **mikey:** EVEN THO I AIN'T AMERICAN  
  
 **mikey:** I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

**calum:** does the fifth even cover that?

**mikey:** idk

**mikey:** it felt like the right thing to say

**mikey:** OKAY?

**calum:** okay

**calum:** ...

**calum:** no

**calum:** not okay

**mikey:** MAYBE OKAY WILL BE OUR ALWAYS!

**mikey:** I LOVE THAT MOVIE

**mikey:** IF WE EVER MEET IN PERSON YOU ARE WATCHING THAT MOVIE

**calum:** we're never meeting in person

**mikey:** what???? why?????

**mikey:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM I WANNA SEE YOURE SEXY FAKE FACE IN PERSON

**calum:** ...

**calum:** i feel like you quoted luke with him and ashton

**mikey:** YOU ARE MY ASHTON

**mikey:** I AM YOUR LUKE

**mikey:** NOW LOVE ME BACK AGAIN

**mikey:** I WILL SPAM YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME AGAIN

**mikey:** LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**mikey:**  LOVE ME

**calum:** OK

**calum:** YOU CAN STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

**mikey:** thank you

**mikey:** i love you too cal-pal

**calum:** nope, i take back my love

**mikey:** DON'T WITH MY LOVE

**mikey:** THAT HEART IS SO COLD

**calum:** first 1d now ed sheeran

**calum:** who are you?

**mikey:** punk rock

**calum:** 1d and ed sheeran are punk rock??

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** don't judge me

**mikey:** cally

**mikey:** CALLY

**calum:** why are you calling me cally?

**calum:** luke's the only one who calls me cally

**mikey:** BECAUSE IT'S CUTE

**mikey:** AND YOURE CUTE LIKE A BABY MONKEY

**calum:** baby monkey?

**mikey:** YES

**mikey:** NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME LOVE YOU

**mikey:** wait nope, gotta go again

**mikey:** bye baby monkey

**calum:** DON'T CALL ME BABY MONKEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with an update!   
> now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go back to writing a gamer michael fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**mikey:** AYEEEEE IT'S CONCERT DAY!

**mikey:** my best mate has been freaking out over meeting luke

**calum:** I couldn't say luke was the same

**calum:** he's freaking out over meeting ashton

**calum:** i still don't understand you

**calum:** got strangers backstage passes

**mikey:** i'm just a bored guy and luke's reaction was fun

**calum:** I swear there's been too much screaming for me this past week

**mikey:** haha

**mikey:** youre gonna die at the concert

**calum:** :/

**calum:** save me

**calum:** i will do anything

**mikey:** will you suck my dick???

**calum:** yes

**mikey:** ......

**mikey:** bad cal-pal

**mikey:** bad

**mikey:** save your pretty mouth for clifford.

**mikey:** his cliffoconda

**calum:** cliffoconda?

**calum:** what?

**mikey:** that's lil michael's name ;)

**calum:**...

**calum:** do you think i could bribe him with a bj to sleep in his dressing room or back stage or somewhere

**mikey:** if ur actually hot fake face then i'm sure you could

**mikey:** you have a very very hot fake face

**mikey:** just make it your actual face

**mikey:** and not luke fake face

**mikey:** sorta asian looking fake face

**calum:** I'M NOT ASIAN!!!!!

**calum:** OKAY?

**mikey:** okay.

**mikey:** hey maybe okay with be our always ;)

**calum:** ......

**calum:** no

**mikey:** love me

**calum:** no

**mikey:** YOU LOVED ME BEFORE

**mikey:** WHY U GOTTA BE SO MEAN?

**calum:** isn't that a taylor swift song?

**mikey:** i'm punk rock

**mikey:** don't question me

**calum:** i was question the song choice

**calum:** not you

**mikey:** YOU WERE QUESTIONING ME

**mikey:** I NEED ANOTHER BESTIE WHO KICKS ARSE FOR ME SO THEY CAN KICK YOURS

**mikey:** i wonder if i could bribe harry into it

**mikey:** how hard would it be to bribe a popstar to kick arse for you

**calum:** hard?????

**calum:** he is a popstar

**calum:** wait is the harry you're thinking about harry styles?

**mikey:** who else would it be???

**mikey:** how many popstars named harry are there???

**mikey:** i could bribe him with a bj

**mikey:** but he has lou for that

**mikey:** he has enough money

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** hold up

**mikey:** i gotta ask him how i can bribe him

**calum:** you know harry styles

**mikey:** shush i'm trying to text a popstar

***

**michael:** HARRY

**michael:** HARRY

**michael:**  HARRY

**michael:**  HARRY

**michael:**  HARRY

**michael:**  HARRY

**michael:**  HAROLD

**michael:**  HAROLD

**michael:**  HAROLD

**michael:**  BABY GIRAFFE

**michael:**  STOP KISSING LOU AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME 

**michael:**  I HAVE A QUESTION

**harry:** what?

**harry:** i wasn't even kissing lou 

**michael:** ...I DON'T WANNA KNOW

**harry:** i was making pancakes

**michael:** I SAID I-

**michael:** OH SEND ME SOME

**harry:** why are texting me??

**michael:** FOR A CHAT????

**harry:** no, you're not

**michael:** finnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee

**michael:** i need to know how i can bribe you to mentally someones kick arse for me

**harry:** what, why?

**harry:** couldn't you do it yourself?

**michael:** I DON'T WANNA MENTALLY KICK CAL-PAL

**harry:** okay

**harry:** what did cal-pal do for you to want me to kick his arse?

**michael:** he questioned me singing taylor swift

**harry:** i still don't get it

**harry:** i question it

**michael:** YEAH BUT YOU DATED TAY-TAY

**harry:** when did you start calling her tat-tay?

**michael:** IDK

**michael:** I JUST NEED YOU TO MENTALLY KICK CAL-PAL'S ARSE FOR ME

**michael:** ....or i could get luke to actually do it

**michael:** nevermind! 

**michael:** i'll get luke to do it

**michael:** ashton can dm him

**harry:** does luke know he'll be kicking arse for michael clifford?

**michael:** ...

**michael:** no

**michael:** STOP POKING HOLES IN MY PLAN

**harry:** if i mentally kick his arse for you will you let me go back to making pancakes?

**michael:** yes

**harry:** fine

**harry:** okay

**harry:** bye bye now

**michael:** BYE HARRY HAROLD!

***

**mikey:** I GOT HARRY TO MENTALLY KICK YOUR ARSE FOR ME!

**calum:** how do you know harry styles?

**mikey:** CAUSE I'M PUNK ROCK AND I KNOW COOL PEOPLE

**calum:** ok

**mikey:** DON'T QUESTION ME

**mikey:** HARRY IS MAKING PANCAKES SO I CAN'T GET HIM TO MENTALLY KICK YOUR ARSE AGAIN

**calum:** i never question you

**mikey:** me, what i do

**mikey:** IT'S THE SAME THING

**calum:** it isn't!

**mikey:** it is

**calum:** no

**mikey:** it is and you cant change my mind

**calum:** i give up

**mikey:** DON'T GIVE UP ON US

**mikey:** CALLY DON'T

**mikey:** I BOUGHT MY FAKE ID FOR YOU

**mikey:** YOU'VE GOT ME WAITING IN A QUEUE

**calum:** you're singing 5sos songs to me again

**mikey:** I AM

**mikey:** LOVE ME AGAIN CAL-PAL

**mikey:** CAL-PAL

**mikey:** CALLY

**mikey:** CALUM

**calum:** what?

**mikey:** DO YOU LOVE ME AGAIN????

**calum:** no

**mikey:** LOVE ME AGAIN

**mikey:** I WILL SING 5SOS SONGS UNTIL YOU DO

**mikey:** I DON'T WANNA BE WASTING MY TIME ALONE

**mikey:** I WANNA GET LOST AND DRIVE FOREVER WITH YOU

**mikey:**  TALKING ABOUT NOTHING YEAH WHATEVER BABY

**mikey:** SO WE'RE TAKING THE LONG WAY HOME

**mikey:** CAUSE I'VE BEEN FROM PLACE TO PLACE

**mikey:** TRYING TO BRING YOU BACK

**mikey:** I'VE WALKED FOR DAYS AND DAYS

**mikey:** CAUSE I CAN'T FACE THE FACT

**mikey:** THAT NOTHING IS BETTER THAN YOU

**calum:** my phone is blowing up and it's your fault

**mikey:** I WILL CONTINUE BLOWING IT UP UNTIL YOU LOVE ME AGAIN

**mikey:** NOW LOVE ME AGAIN

**calum:** ok!

**calum:** i love you again just don't spam my phone!

**mikey:** thank you

**mikey:** oops 

**mikey:** i gotta go now

**mikey:** byeeeeeee

**calum:** you get me to say i love you and then you leave

**calum:** what kind of friend are you?

**calum:** i guess i'll watch the concert now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is harry styles in this? idk i just wanted to add harry styles. 
> 
> sooooooooo next chapter they're gonna meet. yaaay! and this fic will be ending. :(  
> the next chapter isn't the last tho. but it's coming


	7. Chapter 7

**luke:** THE CONCERT IS ALMOST STARTING

**calum:** why are you texting me this?

**calum:** i'm sitting right next to you

**luke:** i don't know

**luke:** don't judge me!

**calum:** not judging

**luke:** I'M GOING TO SEE ASHTON'S SEXY FACE!!!!!!!!!!

**calum:** ...

**calum:** actually no

**calum:** thank you for texting me this

**calum:** your fangirling screams are loud

**luke:** i hate you

**calum:** and you hate that band

**luke:** yes

**luke:** but that's a joke

**luke:** me hating you isnt a joke

**calum:** i'm hurt :(

**luke:** we're great friends

**luke:** just texting each other even when i'm literally next to you

**luke:** i'm hugging you now

**luke:** do you feel my love

**calum:** yes luke i feel you great amazing love

**luke:** thank you luke

**calum:** ..........

**calum:** you just said i love you to yourself through my phone????

**luke:** yes

**luke:** i'm cool

**luke:** now shut up the concert is starting!

***

**calum:** i hate you

**mikey:** WHAT DID I DO?

**mikey:** LOVE ME AGAIN CAL-PAL

**calum:** LUKE AND I JUST GOT THE WEIRDEST LOOKS FROM A SECURITY GUARD BEFORE LETTING US BACKSTAGE

**mikey:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT

**mikey:** YOURE BACKSTAGE

**mikey:** WHERE?????????

**mikey:** I WANNA KNOW

**calum:** i don't know

**calum:** wait, we are wherever ashton is

**calum:** luke is fangirling over ashton

**mikey:** michael hasn't shown up for you to fangirl over?

**calum:** I DON'T FANGIRL OVER YOU

**mikey:** YOU DO

**mikey:** wait

**mikey:** HOW YOU KNOW I'M MICHAEL?

**calum:** next time you text someone lyrics make sure not to text unreleased song lyrics

**mikey:** i nev-

**mikey:** oh

**mikey:** we sung unpredictable tonight

**calum:** yup

 

"Hey! You're Calum right?" Looking up from his phone Calum saw Ashton waving at him. He nodded and waved back. Then Luke and Ashton went back to talking about whatever a Luke and Ashton talked about.

 

The dark haired boy took a look around backstage, he said hello to a few of the workers. Calum checked the time and figured him and Luke should be getting back to their dorm. Luke had classes in the morning and if no one took him away from Ashton he wouldn't ever leave. He walked back into the area where Luke and Ashton were when his phone beep for a new text message and he went to check it, so he didn't see a bright red haired boy staring at him

 

**mikey:**  ...you aren't where ashton and luke is

**calum:** yeah i am

**calum:** just walked in

 

Calum pocketed his phone and the second after he did he found himself wrapped in a hug. "You aren't a teenage girl you're hot!" He tensed up at first, but then realizing it was _Mikey_ or Michael he relaxed a bit. 

 

Once the words sunk in he pulled back. "Did you really think I was a teenage girl?" 

 

Michael blushed and Calum rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me, Cal-Pal." 

 

"I'm not judging you, Mike-Ro-Wave." 

 

"Judging me." Michael drew out the 'me'. "But, I'm meeting you!"  The red haired boy had a huge grin on his face and Calum just started smiling back at him. 

 

Suddenly Luke and Ashton came over. "Hey, wanna go get some dinner? We're hungry." 

 

That seemed to be how Calum found himself sitting in a pizzeria with two famous singers, one of them happened to be the guy he’d been texting and the other crushing on Luke, and his best friend who happened to be crushing on Ashton back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so there's that. idk what else to say and it feels weird not having an author notes at the end soooooooo. hi, i'm sam. how's it going? also there's still a couple more chapters left. and i don't know, like i would like this chapter to be longer, but at the same time i like it as it is. so it's just gonna stay like that i guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**mikey:** sooooooo how's it going teenage girl

**calum:** i thought we established at the concert that i'm not a teenage girl

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** fine

**mikey:** how's it going CAL-PAL

**calum:** just great MIKE-RO-WAVE

**calum:** i got a job

**mikey:** WAIT YOU GOT A JOB

**mikey:** WHERE?

**calum:** a coffee shop

**mikey:** AWWWWWHHH WE COULD'VE HAD A COFFEE SHOP KIND OF FRIENDSHIP

**calum:** isn't it a coffee shop romance?

**mikey:** yeah

**mikey:** but we're friends

**mikey:** RIGHT CAL-PAL???

**mikey:** WAS I WRONG IN THINKING YOU WERE MY NEW BESTEST FRIEND THIS WHOLE TIME

**mikey:** :'(

**calum:** NO!

**calum:** we are bestest friends

**calum:** i had to go tell luke his spot as best friend got taken away

**calum:** he didn't seem to mind though

**calum:** i think ashton took that spot from me

**mikey:** YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE?

**calum:** what?

**mikey:**  WE ARE GREAT FRIENDS

**calum:** yeah, haven't we been great friends since you first texted me????

**mikey:** NO 

**mikey:** I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD GET MESSED UP WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS FAMOUS

**mikey:** BUT NOPE WE STILL GREAT FRIENDS

**calum:** dude, you're still you

**calum:** i don't care if you're famous

**mikey:** awwwwwwhhhhhhhh

**mikey:** i luv you 

**calum:** ...

**calum:** i always feel like i'm going to regret this

**calum:** i luv you too

**mikey:** YEAH WE'RE MUCH BETTER THAN LASHTON

**mikey:** MALUM ALL THE WAY

**calum:** what?

**calum:** malum?

**mikey:** THAT'S YOU AND ME

**calum:** ...

**mikey:** WHAT?

**calum:** nothing

**calum:** i like it

**mikey:** YAY :)

***

**luke:** ASHTON JUST ASKED ME OUT

**luke:** ON

**luke:** A

**luke:** DATE!!!!!!!

**luke:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!

**luke:** MY BRAIN IS SCREAMING AND CRYING!!!!!

**luke:** WHAT DO I SAY

**luke:** OH NO WHAT IF I TAKE TO LONG TO REPLY AND HE HATES ME

**luke:** CALUM HELP!!!

**calum:** luke

**calum:** calm down

**calum:** do you want to go on the date?

**luke:** yes

**calum:** there you go

**luke:** WE'RE GOING ON A DATE AFTER HALLOWEEN 

**luke:** I'M EXCITED

***

**mikey:** cal-pal!

**calum:** huh?

**mikey:** what are you going as for halloween?

**calum:** i'm working

**mikey:** YOU'RE WORKING????

**calum:** yeah

**calum:** the shop has some halloween special thing going on

**calum:** i do have to dress up as vampire for it

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** WHEN DO U GET OFF WORK?

**calum:** no clue

**mikey:** ...

**mikey:** oh

**mikey:** okay

**calum:** you wanna hang out after halloween?

**mikey:** YES

**mikey:** WE COULD HAVE MALUM FRIENDSHIP DATE WHILE LASHTON HAS DATE

**calum:** yeah

**calum:** watch movies or smth

**mikey:** YES WE HAVE MALUM FRIENDSHIP DATE

**mikey:** kay interview time

**mikey:** gotta go

**mikey:** I SEEEEEEEE YOU SOON

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo there's probably gonna be like two chapters left. i probably would have had this up earlier, but tumblr was distracting me. sooo yeah. now i'mma go work on updates for other fics.


	9. Chapter 9

**calum:**  I HAVE JUST SEEN SOMETHING I NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN

**calum:** I DID NOT NEED TO SEE ASHTON AND LUKE HAVING SEX!

**mikey:** who topped?

**calum** : WHAT?

**mikey:** who topped?

**mikey:** ashton always told me he would top

**mikey:** but luke looks like he could top too

**mikey:** so who was it?

**calum:** I JUST GOT MENTALLY SCARED

**calum:** AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO TOPPED?

**mikey:** i looooooooooove yooooouuuuu

**calum:** .....

**mikey:** :(

**calum:** luke topped

**calum:** if you don't turn that frown into a smile i will smack you

**mikey:** :(

**calum:** .....

**calum:** do you  want me to smack you

**calum:** is that kink of yours?

**calum:** i already know begging is from that tweet

**calum:** oh god

**calum:** it is isn't

**mikey:** you should come ;)

**calum:** ...

**calum:** no

**calum:** i'm not getting myself involved in your kinks

**mikey** :(

**mikey:**  but i luv you

**calum:** no

**mikey:** :(

**calum:** no

**mikey:** :'(

**calum:** ....

**mikey:** i luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!!!

**calum:** i'm going to regret this

**calum:** i luv you too

**mikey:** YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS YOU LOVE ME AGAIN

**mikey:** DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR LOVE AWAY

**mikey:** ILY

**mikey:** MICHAEL AND CALUM SITTING IN A TREE

**mikey:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**calum:** ...

**calum:** what?

**mikey:** it's a song!

**mikey:** ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY PUNK ROCKNESS??????

**mikey:** I CAN TEXT LUKE TO KICK YOUR ARSE

**calum:** LUKE'S CALLING ASHTON PRINCESS RIGHT NOW

**calum:** I DON'T THINK HE WOULD STOP JUST TO KICK ME

**calum:**  just when i thought i couldn't get even more mentally scared

**calum:** i don't need to hear luke calling ashton princess

**calum:** not at all

**mikey:** luke, shy in the streets

**mikey:** freaky in the sheets

**calum:** i'm scared

**calum:** i don't wanna be here while they do that

**calum:** save me

**mikey:** you wanna have movie night now

**mikey:** i'm taking that as lashton date so we need malum date

**calum:** ok

**calum:** i'll be over in a little bit

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this update is, but i like it. so there you go. (i rewrote this like 3 times)  
> last chapter tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, timeskip to somewhere around christmas where the last chapter was lil bit after halloween.

**mikey:** what do u want for christmas my super hot boyfriend????????

 **calum:** I don't know

 **calum:** me moving in with you would be nice

 **mikey:** I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!

 **calum:** we've been dating for a month and you doubted that?

 **mikey:** yes

 **mikey:** u still never say it back

 **calum:** ....

 **mikey:** NO CCAL-PAL

 **mikey:** I WILL DUCKTAPE YOU TO A CHAIR AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH LASHTON SEX IF YOU SAY IT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!

 **calum:** you're a kinky pervert

 **calum:** i won't say it back then

 **mikey:** I'M NOT A PERVERT

 **calum:** so you admit to being kinky?

 **mikey:** YOU KNOW WHAT

 **mikey:** SUCK MY DICK HOOD

 **calum:** already did

 **calum:** and i remember you were the one begging

 **mikey:** YOU WERE BEING A TEASE

 **calum:** ;)

 **mikey:** DON'T YOU DARE HOOD

 **mikey:** I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

 **mikey:** I'VE MET YOUR MUM

 **calum:** what does my mum have to do with this?

 **mikey:** DONT QUESTION ME

 **mikey:** IM PUNK ROCK

 **calum:** uh huh

 **calum:** very punk rock buying cupcake candles

 **mikey:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **mikey:** I HAVE CHANGED

 **mikey:** IM MORE PUNK ROCK

 **calum:** that was last week

 **mikey:** A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN A WEEK

 **calum:** like what??

 **mikey:** STUFF

 **calum:** stuff?

 **mikey:** YES

 **mikey:** STUFF

 **calum:** okay then, kitten

 **mikey:** ....

 **mikey:** SAY THAT TO MY FACE

 **calum:** i would

 **calum:** but i'm sick

 **mikey:** WAT

 **mikey:** WHEN YOU BECOME SICK

 **mikey:** DO U NEED TEA

 **mikey:** SOUP

 **mikey:** BLANKET

 **mikey:** CUDDLE???????????????

 **mikey:** you aren't answering your calls

 **mikey:** ARE YOU DYING

 **mikey:** IM COMING OVER

 **mikey:** DAMNIT CALUM DON'T DIE

 **calum:** calm down

 **mikey:** NO

 **mikey:** I WILL NOT CALM DOWN

 **mikey:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING

 **calum:** i feel like i'm dying

 **mikey:** i'll be there in ten

 **mikey:** dont you dare die

 **miley:** i refuse to lose you

 **calum:** it's just the flu

 **calum:** go out with Ashton

 **calum:** i already have luke in danger of catching it

 **mikey:** what do you mean???????

 **calum:** he's been taking care of me

 **mikey:** ....

 **calum:** is someone jealous?

 **mikey:** no

 **calum:** you are

 **mikey:** i'm still coming over

 **mikey:** tell lucas to take a shower and go do the freak in sheets with his boyfriend or something

 **mikey:** i wanna take care of my boyfriend

 **mikey:** christmas shopping can wait

 **calum:**  i don't feel like i'm going to regret this

 **calum:** i love you kitten

 **mikey:** :)

 **mikey:** so romantic over text

 **calum:** get over here and we can cuddle and i can tell you over and over to your face

 **mikey:** I think i'll let you call me kitten

 **mikey:** it's cute coming from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this fic is over.... i think it's like the second fic i've finished that isn't a oneshot. sooooo yup  
> if you wanna come ask me to write you a fic or come have a chat or whatever, my tumblr is ghostytommo.


End file.
